


One Tough Cookie

by anadipity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azumane Asahi is a Sweetheart, Baby Sugawara Koushi, Cookies, Dad Sawamura Daichi, Daichi and Asahi are best friends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadipity/pseuds/anadipity
Summary: When it's time for Koushi to meet his dad's best friend, he's pretty surprised by the person who greets him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 18





	One Tough Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing and adorable fanart by suncelia!
> 
> https://suncelia-art.tumblr.com/post/163450508757/asahi-and-little-suga-3

Today’s the day! Today’s the day!! Koushi kicks his feet excitedly from his buckled seat in the car. He looks out the window again - not that he’s tall enough to see very much of what’s outside - trying to check their progress along the route to Asahi’s house. Suga gasps, not really recognizing any of the scenery outside the window. They must be getting close if they’re in unfamiliar territory!

“Daddy, are we there yet?” he asks excitedly.

Daichi laughs, keeping his eyes on the road, though he spares a quick glance at his son through the rearview mirror. “Koushi, we just left the house,” he explains. “We’ll be there in ten minutes though.”

“Oh okie,” Koushi responds, not quite understanding how long that is, but it doesn’t sound like much time at all. Actually, maybe ten minutes has already passed by now. “Are we there now?”

“Koushi,” Daichi growns.

However long ten minutes is, it passes by way too slowly! Koushi desperately wants to meet his dad’s best friend, who’s only recently moved back to their hometown. Of course Koushi has seen photos of the two from their time in highschool together, but he wants to meet this man as soon as possible. If he’s Daichi’s best friend, then he must be super cool! 

Much too slowly, they finally arrive. Daichi parks the car before stepping out and walking over to Koushi’s side to open the door and unbuckle the silver-haired boy from his booster seat. As soon as Koushi’s feet hit the floor, he’s spinning around in circles, trying to figure out which house is Asahi’s. Daichi smiles down at his son, before grabbing Koushi’s chubby hand in his own.

“Are you ready to meet Asahi-kun?” Daichi asks..

Koushi beams. “Asa-kun!” he responds, doing his best to pronounce the multi-syllable name, though not entirely succeeding. Daichi holds in a laugh as he leads the toddler to one of the many houses lining the streets. They walk up the steps, and the brown haired man reaches out to ring the doorbell, but stops when he feels a tug on his hand.

“I wanna do it,” Koushi exclaims, jumping up and down.

“Alright.” With an exaggerated grunt, Daichi lifts up the young boy high enough so he can slam his hand against the bell, a set of chimes able to be heard from inside. As Daichi sets the boy down, the door opens, though Koushi can’t see very much past his dad. There’s a quick exchange of hugs between the two men, before Asahi apologizes, running off to turn off the oven before some cookies burn. This gets Koushi’s attention.

“Cookies?” he asks for confirmation with excitement.

Daichi finally looks down at his son with a smile and nods. “Cookies.”

Somehow Koushi’s smile grows even bigger as he runs into the house - remembering to take off his shoes! - and follows his nose to the kitchen, completely tuning out the sound of his father calling for him to wait a second. In the kitchen, his eyes go straight to the table, where a steaming plate of fresh chocolate chip treats lies.

“Oh, you must be Koushi-chan!” a voice greets. The boy gasps and turns excitedly to at last meet...a monster?? A tall, strong man looms over him with a smile. “I’ve been waiting to meet you,” he says, his voice gruff, as he lowers down and reaches out a hand, and-

Koushi breaks into wails, tears pouring down his face. “Daddy!” he cries, running out of the kitchen to find his father still standing by the doorway.

“Koushi?” Daichi asks, concern filling his tone, as he kneels down to welcome his son into his open arms. “What’s the matter?”

Koushi hurriedly hugs his dad, burying his face into the familiar sensation of being held by his father. “There’s a scary man in the kitchen.”

Daichi leans forward to peer through the kitchen doorway, where he sees Asahi hunched in one of the corners, probably with tears of his own running down his face. The father sighs, quickly trying to think of a way to comfort two crybabies at the same time.

“Koushi,” he speaks gently. “Didn’t you want to meet Asahi-kun?”

The aforementioned man pauses from his crying to look up hopefully at his friend.

“B-but he’s scary.”

Asahi’s tears quickly return.

Daichi curses under his breath, before he continues. “Asahi-kun isn’t scary. Don’t you remember all the stories I’ve told you about how silly he is?”

Koushi at last pulls away from his dad’s shirt, wiping his eyes with balled fists. “Like when he ran away because he was scared of you.”

Daichi laughs at the memory, and nods. “See? If Asahi-kun is scared of me then that means I’m even scarier than he is. But you’re not scared of me, right?”

Koushi shakes his head. “Daddy isn’t scary at all.” Looking down at his fingers as if doing some intense calculations, Koushi’s gasps, lifting his gaze back up to look at his dad. “Then, if Asa-kun is even less scary than daddy then…,” his eyes widen, “ohe must be unscary. Right?”

Unable to correct his son’s grammar when those grey eyes are practically sparkling with excitement, Daichi simply nods and grins. “That’s right,” he confirms. He glances back at his friend, and gives a subtle nod, an action that’s met by a renewed hopeful expression that spreads over Asahi’s face. The long haired man stands and dusts off his clothes, wiping the tears from his eyes. Daichi turns back to look at his son. “Are you ready to meet Asahi-kun? He even made cookies just for you.”

That’s right. Asahi-kun made those yummy smelling cookies for him! Koushi fists his hands with determination and nods. He’s ready. Anyone who’s a friend of his dad (and more importantly, who bakes for him) is a friend of his.

“I’m ready!” he says, lifting his arms for his dad to pick him up.

Daichi walks over to the kitchen, with Koushi in his arms, until he’s standing by his friend. “Hi Asahi,” he greets again. “Sorry about such a dramatic way to meet again after all these years.” He looks down at Koushi. “This is my son, although you’ve kind of already met.”

Asahi bends down at his knees slightly so that he can be face-to-face with the boy. “It’s nice to meet you, Koushi.”

Koushi gulps, looking away as shyness creeps in. “I-it’s nice to meet you too, Asa-kun.”

Asahi feels like he might cry again at the adorable boy. “He’s so polite,” he says, his voice cracking slightly.

“Is he?” Daichi jokes. He shifts his weight slightly. “Can I ask you to hold Koushi for a minute? I’m going to use the restroom.”

Asahi’s body tenses a bit, surprised by the sudden responsibility that he’s being given, before directing Daichi to the proper door, and taking the toddler into his own arms. He’s not quite sure what to say, but remembers quickly that fresh cookies are always a good distraction.

He looks down at Koushi with what he hopes is a gentle smile. “Would you like a cookie while we wait for Daichi-kun?” he asks.

But Koushi is staring at him with sparkling eyes, all previous fear completely gone. He reaches out those tiny hands of his and grabs the scruff of hair on Asahi’s chin. The man yelps, and Koushi can’t help the giggle that escapes his mouth, deciding that Asahi-kun isn’t so scary after all.

* * *

After a day of cookies, exploring Asahi’s house, and playing in the living room while listening to the two men catch up, Koushi’s energy is all spent by the time evening comes. However, as he’s being buckled up in his car seat once again, this time to head back home, he leans forward to peer out the door.

“Is Asa-kun not coming with us?” the boy asks.

At that, Asahi can’t help but feel his heart melt. Before Daichi can answer, Asahi speaks up. “I need to bake some more cookies,” he says, not entirely lying. “But when I finish making cookies for you, I’ll come visit you both of you, okay?.”

Daichi smiles then turns to his son. “You’ll have to clean your room first, if you want Asahi-kun to visit though.”

Despite being a bit tired, Koushi wiggles energetically in his seat. “I can clean my room now,” he says. He doesn’t want to leave without Asahi.

Daichi sighs then turns back to his friend, asking an unspoken request. Asahi nods.

“If you’re a good boy tonight, then Asahi might come visit us tomorrow,” Daichi offers.

This is enough to satisfy Koushi, who nods eagerly, already ready for another day of playing. From that moment, until his eyes at last give way to sleep that night, all Koushi can think of is seeing his new friend the next day.


End file.
